Documents
'Bibliotheca de Documentos' Document Library Biblioteko de Dokumentoj Articulos e Documentos *Dialogo super le lingua international: Interlingua *Energia: (Energia es necessari pro toto que occurre in le mundo) *Factos de Interlingua in notas *Idealismo e Interlinguistica *Klass Heeroma "Der Mensch in seiner Sprache" p. 42, 45 *Le administration de recercas scientific *Le debut scientific de interlingua *Manifesto de Interlingua *Ortographia e Pronunciation de Interlingua *Poemas espaniol traducite a interlingua *Que pote nos apprender ab le alteres e ab lor experientias de un seculo? *Regularitate de Interlingua comparate a Esperanto *Science Service *Union Mundial pro Interlingua (UMI) *Usos Oral de Interlingua *Visita al mercato 6982981347109127031 Periodicos *Cosmoglotta, St. Gallen, Suissa: Interlingua Institute, Erick Werner, ed. *Eco-logos, J.W. Ragsdale, P.O. Box 393, Denver Colorado, USA (Published 1971-1979) *Informilo por Interlingvistoj, eld. de Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado pri la Monda Lingvo-Problemo, (CED), Rotterdam *Interlinguistische Informationen, hrsg. von der Gesellschaft für Interlinguistik e.V. (GIL) *International Language Reporter, J.W. Ragsdale edited by F. Hardin and J.W. Ragsdale, Denver, Colorado, USA. *International Language Review, Floyd Hardin ed. *Logophile, Logophile Press, 47 Caledonian Road, London, UK. *Panorama, Servicio de Libros U.M.I., Danmark. Thomas Breinstrup ed. Bibliographia *Barandovská-Frank, Vera, Enkonduka lernolibro de interlingvistiko, Editura Universitatii, Sibiu-Hermannstadt, (RO) 1995 *Blanke, D., Internationale Plansprachen, Berlin (DDR): Akademieverlag, 1985 *Bodmer, F., The Loom of language, London: George Allen & Unwin Ltd., 1943, 1985 rep. *Couturat, L. and Leau, L., Histoire de la langue universelle, Paris (FR), Hachette, 1903 *Couturat, L. and Leau, L., Les nouvelles langues internationales, Paris (FR), Hachette, 1907 *Drezen, E., Historio de la mondolingvo, Moscow (RU): Hohlov and Nekrasov, 1967 *Dulichenko, A. D., Myezhdunarodniye vspomogatel'nye yazyki, Tallin (EE, RU), Valgus Publishing House, 1990 *Eco, U., James Fentress, The Search for the Perfect Language, Oxford: Blackwell, 1995. *Falk, J., Women, Language and Linguistics: Three American Stories from the First Half of the Twentieth Century (Routledge Studies in the History of Linguistics), New York: Routledge; 1 edition, 1999 *Fuller, G.E., How to Learn a Foreign Language, Friday Harbor, WA: Storm King Press, 2003 *Gacond, C., Le Centre de documentation et d'étude sur la langue internationale de la Bibliothèque de la Ville de La Chaux-de-Fonds, 1954-2003 : bientôt un demi-siècle d'activité : rapport historique. La Chaux-de-Fonds : CDELI, (HV) 2003 *Guérard, A., A Short History of the International Language Movement, London (UK), T. Fisher Unwin, 1922 *Jacob, H., A Planned Auxiliary Language, London (UK), Dobson, 1947 *Kersaudy, G., Langues sans frontières: A la découverte des langues de l'Europe : faits méconnus, idées reçues, aspects nouveaux, problèmes et solutions, méthodes d'apprentissage, avec vocabulaires parallèles de 39 langues d'Europe '' (Collection Autrement frontières), Editions Autrement; 2001 *Knowlson, J., ''Universal Language Schemes in England and France 1600-1800, Toronto (CA), University of Toronto Press, 1979 *Kuznyetsov, S. N., Napravlyeniya sovremyennoy interlingvistiki, Moscow (RU), Patrice Lumumba University, 1984 *Matejka, A., "Li Victorie del Idé Mundlingual Es Ínevitabil", Cosmoglotta-B, Nró 47 (6), Junio 1943, pps. 61-66 *Meazzini, G., La lingua internationale I. D. O. e la sua struttura, Catania (IT): 1928 *Monnerot-Dumaine, M., Précis d'interlinguistique générale et spéciale, Paris (FR), Librairie Maloine, 1960. *Pigal, E., (ed.), Okzidental, die Weltsprache, Stuttgart: 1931. *Stojan, P.E., Bibliografio de la internacia lingvo, Geneva (HV), Universala Esperanto Asocio, 1929 *Valén, A., El esperanto: lengua y cultura, Espania: Mga, 2004. Altere Ressources *Antiquariato *Pater Noster *Universal Languages 1911 Encyclopedia, (OCR article) Dictionarios *English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) *Interlingua-English Dictionary ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z )